This invention relates to a process for the production of colour photographic prints (print images, hand copies), in which transparent colour photographic originals, for example colour negatives, are reproduced on a colour photographic paper and the colour photographic paper exposed in this manner is subjected to processing which comprises at least the stages colour development and silver removal.